Extinction
by wicked18writer
Summary: My name is Sylar and I have a message for you. I have some extrodinary people to show you. No real pairing, short, appearences of Claire, Nathan, DL, Niki, Micah, Hiro, Ando, Zack, Meredith


Title: Extinction

Rating: PG, K 

Author: wicked18writer

Summary: My name is Sylar and I have something, no some extraordinary people to show you. We are the future and you ordinary people are on the verge of extinction.

Pairing: None really.

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes but I wish I did.

**A/N : **Here read this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Sylar. And, I used to be like you. Lost. Alone. Ordinary. Insignificant. But that's all changed now. I'm different. And I'm not the only one.

A shake-y video camera footage shows a young blonde cheerleader running up steps of high scaffolding in a deserted area.

I know a lot about time. I know how things tic. And for those who are ordinary time is running out.

"_Is it ready?" _

"_This has got to be like 40, 50ft."_

"_Ready?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Ahhhh."_

_Thud._

We are the future. I used to think that I had to fix them, the people like me. But now I know better, all they need is to be educated.

"My name is Claire Bennett. And that was attempt number six."

They need to know that they're not alone.

Security camera footage shows a beautiful blonde woman being newlywed-style carried through a wall by a tall bald black man.

We are the future, normal is on the verge of extermination.

A camera phone video shows two Asian men in the middle of the street about to be hit by a trunk then split second later disappear and reappear right in front of the phone.

We have amazing abilities that you can't even begin to comprehend. And we will use them against you. We will use them to our advantage.

An ATM security video shows a young boy with tan skin and curly hair, putting his hand on the ATM closing his eyes and smiling as cash flows out of the machine.

He does this two more times.

You may have weapons but do not be deluded. We are weapons.

A time stamped video shows an integration room with a man in the center. The man is obviously upset. The water beside him on the table is bubbling over. Though the sound is distorted the words 'dangerous' and 'radioactive' can clearly be heard.

Do not fight us. There is no point. You can't possible take on that which is your superior in every conceivable way. We are Gods among men and you would do well to line up and worship us.

A man in scrubs is seen taking off straight up and then with a sonic boom is off flying out of eyesight. It is shown twice. Once in normal time and again in slow motion, before the man takes off the tape pauses zooms in and enhances the face to reveal Nathan Petrelli, a campaign poster is shown in juxtaposition with the still frame from the video.

We are already in power. We do not have to warn you but I felt it is a small mercy we have no reason not to allow. You should know what your up against, who you should fear.

An older blonde woman is shown lighting a cigarette with a flame from her hand.

My name is Sylar. And I am one of the heroes that walk among you and trust me; the camera moves in on his face, you don't even want to know what I can do. This is your reckoning, and I assure you ordinary is on its way to extinction.

The Camera moves back to reveal the anchor desk of a local news station. The camera follows Sylar as he walks toward the exit.

Thousands of people are standing still in Times Square, NY, staring at the multiple video screens that ran Sylar's announcement. Billions stare slack jawed at their TV screens and computer screens, having given up on trying to find a channel that wasn't playing the threatening message. Sylar's broadcast was a global event witnessed by all with screen and electricity, Sylar even managed to have it run as a audio message over all the radio stations. All who saw it were stunned by the impossible things they saw seemingly ordinary people do.

The last shot of Sylar's announcement has him laughing and yelling over his shoulder, "Welcome to the new world."


End file.
